


Trick

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between episode 4 and 5. Related a lot with events in episode 5. Yumehito joined Noriko to watch a certain magic show…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

Yumehito rolled his eyes towards the older woman beside him. Now what was it that woman had been thinking?   
  
"Oi, you're pretty relaxed, surprisingly. What's with you suddenly having an interest to watching some magic show?"   
  
"Can't I? After all... the next Blue Heaven live would only be on for several days. Would it be more worthwhile to do something useful in between?"   
  
Yume glanced at the woman as the magic show had started its first act. Noriko smiled.   
  
"Did you know that Yatabe's wife and son had gone watching this show the other day? I heard that it was such an  _interesting show_ . I wondered if you'd like it... or even that cute little brother of yours..."   
  
He leered at the woman suspiciously as he turned towards the stage. The next act being performed was the guillotine act. He sneered. This act was a bit shocking... to those not used to such scene. He grinned as some of the female audiences screamed when Lady X threw the  _head_  of the woman who supposedly had her head cut off towards one of the front seat audiences. Such a harmless trick, yet how much alarm had that caused many...   
  
The performers started to prepare for the next illusion as Lady X made another announcement. A coffin-like box was taken out into the center of the stage as the side of Yume's mouth twitched. Noriko leaned over his side as he expected she would.   
  
"Now for that  _interesting_  part of the show...," she said as he turned his attention back towards the stage with Lady X continuing her explanation over this 'special main event illusion' of theirs. He hardly had himself surprised as Lady X asked for volunteers from the audience.   
  
Yumehito smirked as none offered themselves for the trick. Not so surprising, this illusion after all sounded so dangerous. There was no doubt about Noriko's intention. He smirked as he casually lifted his hand to offer himself.   
  
"That man over there! How courageous of you to offer yourself!" cried Lady X almost at once as Noriko turned towards him in surprise.   
  
"What're you thinking of doing?"   
  
He smiled.   
  
"How about we gamble on this?" he said obscurely as he rose from his seat and headed towards the stage.   
  
_And see if Ainosuke would be able to survive this trap that Noriko appeared to be setting up for him and live to continue standing on their way?_   
  
He was after all... curious as to how far was the extent the link between him and Ainosuke could go. And challenging death head on have its own separate thrills...   
  
Yumehito bowed towards Lady X as her helpers started giving him instruction on what to do as he eased himself into the coffin. As the coffin closed, he turned his attention towards the note pasted at the side of the coffin wall.   
  
_Ahh, so that's how she intends to set the trap for Ainosuke..._   
  
_See if Ainosuke was up to this challenge_ , thought Yume as he glanced up—almost at the same time a blade pierced through the coffin lid and landed just short of a distance from his face. Several more appeared as Yume imagined what kind of emotions Ainosuke could have felt when he would be placed in this similar situation. He smiled as he started knocking on the side of the coffin as the mechanism started to activate, allowing the board underneath him to fall—enabling his escape. Yumehito rolled towards the back of the stage, just seconds before the coffin that he was in before exploded in a small burst of fire. He walked out after following the other instruction placed on the back wall as he appeared again on stage—albeit miraculously after his supposed death.   
  
Yumehito smirked.   
  
To think that he had made similar trick like this to feign his death much earlier. He had to admit it, it was still so fun.   
  
Let's see how Ainosuke would fare later...


End file.
